


【金钱组】德州电锯激情杀人夜

by Yinyou_ScL



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeChu, M/M, ruchu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyou_ScL/pseuds/Yinyou_ScL
Summary: 『“因为我需要一只小羊羔。”王耀声音很轻，像是祖母对着睡在太阳下稻草堆上的孩子的絮语，“一只听话的，又会发疯的小羊羔。只知道在麦田里乱窜，引着警察到处乱转的淘气小羊羔。”』『阿尔弗雷德的声音很沉，像是深海里鲨鱼翻滚，肆意掀起王耀心底的泥沙，“Wherever you go, whatever you do...”他嘴角裂开，嗓音还带着纵情过后的粗粝，砂纸一样磨得王耀一激灵，“I will find you.”』
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【金钱组】德州电锯激情杀人夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pianoupaigutang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoupaigutang/gifts).



> *有黑三角  
> *血腥场景  
> *有解谜/下章/前传—纽约香槟激情杀人夜

德州州警老琼斯最近接到了上面的文件，要求各州州警和FBI接洽，共同缉拿某个在逃杀人犯。 

传到老琼斯手里的犯案记录很厚，写满了地点时间被害人以及现场惨状。但个人档案很薄，只有一些零星的，不知真假的信息和一张模糊的照片。

照片来自某个被害人，那个被害人精致的小别墅里装了摄像头。

摄像头拍下了小别墅里的仿莫奈的珠灰色壁画、西西里风格的勾丝窗帘、被害人扭曲的青白色断肢，还有一个侧影。

模糊的脸庞，闪闪发光的金发，印着美国国旗的连帽衫。对方还嚣张地对摄像头比了个中指。

中指沾了血，在摄像头镜面上画了一个十字。

老琼斯并没有在意这个，毕竟每年的杀人犯没有一千也有八百，捉拿这个从曼哈顿岛逃过来，足迹遍布肯塔基路易斯安纳的犯人应该是FBI的事情。他随手把档案递给一边的三天前才来的新人警探，“看看，这就是纳税人供养出的东西。”老琼斯撇撇嘴，很不屑的样子，“FBI到现在都没摸到人家脚跟，只能被溜着跑，还要来增加我们的工作量，要我们协助什么的。”

年轻人接过档案翻了两页，压了压帽檐，语气带笑，“协助的事，等他们来了再说吧。”

……

然后第二天下午，州警就接到了报案。

黑发的亚裔坐在等候室里，无声啜泣

“先生，可以请你回想一下到底发生了什么吗？”老琼斯难得和颜悦色，毕竟对方长得很美。新人以及被派出去查看现场了，现在警局只剩下老琼斯和亚裔。

王耀捏着鼻梁，缓了一会儿。再抬起头时眼眶微红，“我的……丈夫，被杀了。”

“您也知道，玉米马上要成熟了。所以我今天开车出门，到十几公里外去雇收割机和工人……我回去得不早，天都黑了。”

“我亲爱的万尼亚，先生，我的丈夫是一个酒鬼，但他白天的时候滴酒不沾，脑子清醒的话，他会在家里乖乖等我回去。”

“但我车开到半路的时候就知道出事了，您去我那儿就知道……行走在田野里很容易迷路，经验丰富的农场主都会亮一盏灯……可是今天回去的时候我没看到灯。”

“然后我停了车，我打开栅栏往里走……哦，上帝啊！”王耀忍不住掩面哭起来，一个字也说不下去了。

老琼斯看着美人瘦弱的肩膀，不由心生怜惜，发挥了自己一生最大的绅士风度，轻声安慰道：“节哀，先生。如果您害怕的话，可以在接待室呆一晚上，我想明天中午的时候，您丈夫的……”州警顿了顿，把“尸块”这个词咽回去，“您丈夫的身体应该就被收拾好了。”

“不，我要回去。”泪珠还挂在黑发美人的眼角，他哀哀地啜泣，像小灰雀一样，任谁看到都会觉得他在沉痛哀伤，“您知道，我来自东方……我得陪着我的丈夫，这是 **最后一个晚上** 。”

州警不认为这有什么问题，只觉得王耀对他丈夫真是情深义重。因为王耀的车沾了血，所以暂时停在警局以供检查，由老琼斯开车送他回去。一路上满目辽阔平原，夜风寒凉。车子在农场前停下车，州警目送王耀走进房子，纤细的背影渐渐隐入黑暗。他打开车里暖气，搓了搓手，莫名觉得冷。

王耀把门关上，很小心地绕过地上的血迹，不让它们沾到自己的裤脚上。通往二楼的小木梯边缘还在往下滴着液体，空气浓郁的血腥气和甜腻蜂蜜味混在一起。那是王耀放在楼梯壁架子上的洋槐蜜，不知为何被打碎在地。楼梯上留下无数拖拽的痕迹，看起来像是猎人把熊的尸体拖回了自己的巢穴。

王耀看了两眼楼梯，面无表情地转身离开。他打开地下室的盖子，地下室里一片漆黑。他从厨房里拖出半只冻好的牛，把它扔进了地下室。“轰隆轰隆”几声，牛沿着石梯滚到了地上，房子里又恢复了一片寂静。

王耀不由皱起眉。他随手抽了一把剔骨刀咬在嘴里，小心翼翼地沿着石梯走下去。地下室空空荡荡，只有他细碎的脚步声在回响。他停住，侧耳听了半天，没听见本该有的，粗重的呼吸声。

他一下打开开关，灯火通明。半只牛滚在一旁，而本该躺着金发青年的角落里，只剩下几滴鲜血和一个小齿轮。

————

州警们在王耀家并没有找到什么证据，如果不是王耀主动告诉，他们连地下室都找不到。因为FBI没有来，所以州警也只是草草了事，现场的照片都没拍几张，更别提指纹血液样本了。

王耀在丈夫被害第二天就不得不再次跑到十几公里外雇人，甚至加价，不然没人愿意来自己的农场干活。当然，也有可能是开收割机的觉得这个新寡的亚裔很漂亮，想要占点便宜。

一晃的来半个月过去了，老琼斯突然又收到了一起报案。

仍然是农场主，仍然深夜，只是这次的凶案现场是在麦田里。

就在收割机的旁边，农场主，农场主的妻子，像上一次一样被肢解，麦秆刺穿了尸块的皮肤，细细的血迹沿着草叶滑下，地上满是混乱而繁杂的痕迹。

这个大农场离王耀家70公里。

如果按照州警的效率，可能这个事情发生到第一百起才能被重视起来……因为农场辽阔，邻居之间很少交流，所以这些尸块在三天后才被发现。是收割公司发现他们还没来退还收割机，上门去催的时候才报警的。

这个事情在当地报纸大书特书，因为只要带上“凶杀”“大农场”的字眼，消息就会传得非常快，间接让出租收割机的公司声名鹊起。

所以公司付了广告公司一笔钱，让他们把这个事情“小心地”宣扬一下。没多久，大半个美国都知道了这件事。

因为有舆论加持，FBI比往常更快地到了德克萨斯——在又半个月后。很不幸的，FBI到的前一天又发生了一起凶案

只不过这次州警们突然有了“重大进展”——凶手把作案工具留在现场了！上面提取到了六个清晰的指纹！虽然还没查出这些指纹属于谁，但这无疑是个鼓舞人心的重大进展！

所以FBI来的时候，正好碰上了一具新鲜的尸体——更贴切地说，是一盆新鲜的尸块，就和沃尔玛傍晚打包一磅半的半价肉骨头一样新鲜。

FBI看到那个缺了零件的电锯，立刻就确定这是那个编号0706的电锯杀人魔。电锯杀人魔作案时间跨度很大，从六年前曼哈顿岛开始，陆陆续续在好几个州都犯下了案子，作案手法有非常典型的特征：家境优渥，生活平淡的夫妇，肢解并拼接尸体，现场留下电锯上的小零件——没法提供任何线索的那种。

然后就没有然后了。毕竟FBI也不知道0706是谁。只能分析出他是个男性，年纪不大，心思缜密性情残忍，反侦察能力不弱——犯下这么多的案子都没被抓住，他的“聪明”由此可见一斑。

————

按照档案来看，曾经有一个叫马修·威廉姆斯的大学生报案，声称电锯狂魔0706就是他的补习班同学阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯。当然，事实证明这是一场闹剧。

马修·威廉姆斯说自己某一天下课后去便利店买了一杯咖啡，然后在街角看到了旷课的阿尔弗雷德。自己性情羞怯，所以没去打招呼。

就看到阿尔弗雷德从大衣里掏出一小节手臂扔进了垃圾桶，还舔了下手指。

他说自己被吓到了，逃回家，被良心折磨了好几个晚上最终决定报警。因为他的声音过于恐惧近乎破音，语无伦次，警察问什么他都不回答，一味尖叫着重复自己的所见所闻，“你去他住处看！”马修·威廉姆斯扯着嗓子，呼吸急促，“在172号大街上的21A！他一定把尸体藏在了那里！”

警察迅速出动，按照威廉姆斯的指示，到了阿尔弗雷德住处却发现扑了个空。那是一间毛坯房，只有地上铺了两张皱巴巴的报纸，积了灰，看起来很久没人住了。

警员一查，才发现阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯已经被报案，失踪两个星期了。

而一个星期前发生了电锯杀人案，因为尸体少了头和几段肢体，没有办法判断死者身份。

只是因为现场留有金发，所以暂时确定死者是十八到二十五岁的金发男性，死因流血过多。

警方根据电话号码，查到了马修威廉姆斯的住处。警察上门询问，发现没人开门，警察不得不破门而入。

茶几上摆满了蜷曲的卷叶，还有白色粉末和两大箱镀铝小瓶。房间里弥漫着一股特殊的腥臭味，男男女女好几个人横七竖八地躺在地上，双眼无神，醒过来的人就挣扎着爬过去，再拿针管做注射。没人注意到破门而入的警察。

警察把他们弄醒后问威廉姆斯在哪里，身材饱满又放荡的女孩子艾米丽痴痴地笑，指着里面。里面有一左一右两个房间，警察进了左边那个，发现床上躺着一个金发青年，床上地上堆满了酒瓶。

把他弄醒颇费了警察一番功夫。大男孩眼眶媚红，金发乱糟糟，气急败坏地甚至差点和警察扭打在一起。

警察：“是不是你报的警？！”

威廉姆斯：“报你妈的警！”

————

几次询问，每次威廉姆斯态度都相当差劲，抽烟喝酒打架，看起来是个坏学生，和“羞怯”完全不搭边。警察询问了威廉姆斯的同学，都说他是个荷尔蒙爆棚的橄榄球队进攻后卫，拉拉队长最想约会的人选，虽然有时候阴晴不定，但和极客式的羞怯完全不搭边。

所以警察只能把那个报警电话归功于药品和酒精。鬼知道他看到了什么幻觉，平白来浪费警力。

因为在前后半年并没有收到其他“失踪”的报案，所以警察就把“阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯”作为一起未侦破的电锯杀人案的被害人存档了。

而之后的“纽约连环电锯杀人犯”被确定和阿尔弗雷德那起完全不相干，因为受害人，作案手法都相差太多，阿尔弗雷德碎尸旁也没有留下0706专属的电锯小零件。

————

舆论给了FBI很大压力。0706到底是谁，这是FBI目前最想找到答案的问题。

因为州警的草草了事，得克萨斯州的第二起案子，那么多的线索全部被糟蹋了，进度停滞不前。FBI为了破案陷入了一个很糟糕的境况里——他们不得不等待电锯狂魔下一次犯罪。

在0706流窜到得克萨斯州之前，犯下的已知的案子至少有四起，从纽约曼哈顿岛，到肯塔基，再到路易斯安纳，全部都是家境优渥，生活平淡的夫妇。

FBI复原了整个作案过程，0706的作案手法甚至成了一种固定的仪式——一幢精致的小房子里，杀人犯通过某种方法获取主妇信任，登堂入室。然后在妻子面前杀掉丈夫，把丈夫尸体从楼梯拖拽回二楼，在主卧分尸，然后再把妻子杀掉，尸体抛弃在会客厅里，头放在丈夫被剖开的肚子上。

四个案子都是被邻居发现的——到那时，尸体甚至已经开始腐烂，夫妻二人骨肉相连，不分彼此。

而FBI复盘德州的案子时，发现杀人魔的模式发生了变化——第二第三起案子都是在露天田野里发生的

而最特殊的是第一起，第一起是一对同性恋，而且作为“妻子”的那一方并没有被杀害。  
那是一个黑头发的亚裔。

——

FBI开始怀疑德州和纽约作案的是否是同一个人，0706从没有在一个地方停留很久，也没有这么密集地作过案，德州很有可能是模仿作案，所以他们给那个亚裔打了电话，希望能和他谈谈。

……除了作案方式，还有一点不同。

警察们站在篱笆外喊道：“王先生？”

王耀在窗户里看到了几个西装笔挺的人，不像是警察倒像是律师。他忙不迭出门打开栅栏，引他们进来。FBI和州警惊叹于他的美貌，总觉得他更适合呆在东方艺术博物馆，叼着雕花烟斗吞云吐雾而不是在德州的农场赶着一群聒噪的鸭子。

FBI和州警看王耀泡茶，听他温温柔柔地介绍：“我的丈夫是个俄国人，我是移民二代，我们是在纽约认识的。他喜欢喝酒，他对我很好。他会亮着一盏灯等我回家。”

FBI：“据我所知，您丈夫生前曾经做过律师？”

王耀：“是的，他是信托和财产法领域的天才，watchtell的高级合伙人。”

王耀说话的时候，脸上泛起欣然红晕，然后慢慢变得苍白，看得人无比心疼。“没想到……没想到……”他泣不成声，潸然泪下。

年轻州警沉默片刻，等他哭了一会儿，继续问道：“案发当天你回来的时候除了发现你丈夫，你还发现了什么？”

王耀：“……”

他撇过头，不说话了。州警眼睛一眯，坐直了身体。

王耀站起来，背着FBI打开柜子，取出了什么。他回身，还没走过来，那几个人的手机就响了。

除了一直和他说话的年轻州警，其他人互相看看，都接起了电话。

放下电话，他们脸色都很差，“西北州政府方向90公里，又是一起电锯杀人。”“妈的，我们刚刚从州政府过来。”“走吗？”

那个一直和王耀说话的警察压了压帽檐，一丝金发滑落，“你们去吧，我是负责这块片区的州警，我留下来就好。”

王耀面无表情地看着那几个人开车走了。

他把手的小玩意儿放在桌上，是一个沾血的小零件。

——电锯上用来卡锯齿的锁。

“我们继续？”那个州警挥了挥手里的笔记本，脸上带着笑。王耀仿佛一下子失了情绪，泪水收的一干二净。

他把零件往前推了推。

“你掉的东西。”

州警咧开嘴，“关键证物啊，你为什么没有第一时间交给警察？”

“因为我需要一只小羊羔。”王耀声音很轻，像是祖母对着睡在太阳下稻草堆上的孩子的絮语，“一只听话的，又会发疯的小羊羔。只知道在麦田里乱窜，引着警察到处乱转的淘气小羊羔。”

“我还需要一条绳子，一条能把他牵回来，放出去，听我命令的绳子……”王耀拈起零件，随手把它扔到不知哪个角落里去，还没回过头就被一把抱住。对方用力到令人窒息，似有若无的血腥味在空中泛开，荡漾。

王耀没有抵抗，被背后的人扳过下巴，两人拥吻。金发青年死死按着王耀后脑勺，让他动弹不得，只能被动接受自己的舌头。

他的口腔里有一股薄荷糖的味道，貌似是州警午餐后吃的糖果。王耀咂摸着薄荷味道，被对方咬了一口以示警告。他不满王耀的不专心，舌头扫过王耀上颚，就像电流一样，酥酥麻麻的感觉让王耀头皮发麻。王耀开始挣扎推拒，但毫无作用。对方肌肉紧实，手臂有力，紧紧箍着王耀，手甚至得寸进尺地撩起王耀衣服下摆，尖尖的指甲抠住王耀腰窝，疼得他一激灵，咬了对方舌尖。

“州警”后退的时候警帽掉了下来，金发再无遮掩。腥味在两人的口腔里蔓延开来，完全掩去了薄荷味。他舌尖探出，眼睛定定盯着王耀，用拇指揩掉了舌尖血。王耀忍不住捂住嘴，轻轻咳了两声。

“嗤。”

王耀抬头，看到对方嘲讽的表情。王耀眼神毫无波动，“你来做什么，阿尔弗雷德。”

“给你送小羊啊。”阿尔弗雷德笑得轻佻，“顺便讨债。”

“讨这个的债。”他指着某个角落。两人都知道他说的是那个小零件，那个锁住电锯锯齿，被遗漏在地下室的小零件。

王耀抿唇，慢慢舔掉嘴角的唾液，他舔得很认真，仔仔细细，仿佛在回味。阿尔弗雷德就看到他的舌尖，描摹着玫瑰花颜色的唇，看得阿尔弗雷德只想把自己的手指伸进他嘴里搅弄，不吝啬糟糕的水声。

“你已经收了债……从布拉金斯基身上。”王耀重新坐在他对面，摩挲茶杯，“欠你债的是他而不是我，我想你还没有疯到分不清人。”

“我要是真的疯到这样呢？”阿尔弗雷德双手撑在王耀两侧，把他整个人笼罩自己阴影下。他极有压迫感地俯下身，在王耀耳边用气声说道，尾音上挑，“杀了我？”

“就像杀你的小羊羔一样？”

王耀纹丝不动。他转了转茶杯，把茶把手对着阿尔弗雷德。然后抬手拽下阿尔弗雷德领子，用力咬了一下他的嘴唇。王耀很满意地看着他唇角伤口，然后再很温柔地舔了舔阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德瞬间硬了。他捏住王耀的脖子，慢慢收紧，表情有些狰狞，“说话啊，王耀。”

王耀轻而易举抚开阿尔弗雷德的手，然后把他反剪双手按在餐桌上，“小羊羔，我可没杀过人。”他手指沿着阿尔弗雷德腰线慢慢下移，抓挠磨蹭，按在了阿尔弗雷德皮带上。他能感受到阿尔弗雷德精瘦的小腹一起一伏，热得发烫。

“咔哒”一声，皮带被王耀干脆利落地抽出来，把阿尔弗雷德双手背着绑住。阿尔弗雷德挣扎着想翻过身，“那布拉金斯基是怎么死的？”

“当然是你杀的啊。”王耀趴在阿尔弗雷德背上，从后面舔他耳朵，舔得阿尔弗雷德浑身发颤。他手伸到阿尔弗雷德脖子底下，一点一点解开他的领口，手指钻进去，用力掐他胸口。“拖拽着分尸丈夫，嗯，电锯狂魔0706典型手法？

“你胡说！”阿尔弗雷德开始剧烈挣扎，却被王耀牢牢按住，“虽然我确实想让他死……哦上帝，我得感谢你了结了他，不然我还得被关在地下室里听你们做……但我绝对绝对没杀他，我为什么要杀一个连做猎物都不配的人。”

王耀把阿尔弗雷德的衣服一点一点撕开，如愿以偿看到那富有弹性的皮肤，生机勃勃。王耀在阿尔弗雷德身上嗅吻，仿佛是陶醉在少女气息中的老巫婆。他手指顺着阿尔弗雷德的脊柱往下抚摸，感受阿尔弗雷德滚烫的体温和抑制不住的喘息。就差一点点，他停在了终点上面的尾椎骨，那里有一个令人着迷的弧度。王耀抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的腰窝，满足地叹息一声。

阿尔弗雷德被不上不下地梗着，后穴翕张，温热暴露在寒凉中，莫名瑟缩。他有些难堪地回头，“你要看多久？”说着他露出一个恶意的笑，“是不是少了丈夫，让你不得不……操！”

王耀抽出手指，把液体嫌弃地擦在阿尔弗雷德衣服上，面无表情，“没有，我只是试验一下。对我来说，这很无趣……我更好奇这个原本的州警去哪里了。”

“哼。”阿尔弗雷德笑得很嚣张，他很别扭地扭过身体，让自己能和王耀对视，“或许你可以猜一猜，可爱的小羊羔。”

“别叫我小羊羔！”王耀嫌恶地撇开头，“你要真疯了我会送你去精神病院，然后不给你付钱，就像，”王耀顿了一下，“就像布拉金斯基之前做的那样。”

王耀陷入了沉默，他好像想起了一些不大好的事情。但还没等他从回忆里挣扎出来，就看到余光里阿尔弗雷德扑过来，下一秒就被抓着肩膀死死按倒在桌上。姿势对调，阿尔弗雷德居高临下地看着他，满眼嘲弄。

“看看，耀，你也有如此慌乱的时候。”阿尔弗雷德不用多少力气就控制住了王耀，把他两条手臂按在他头顶，拿皮带绑牢。他像对小猫咪一样搔王耀下巴，再用力捏了一把王耀挺翘的屁股，看王耀不得不曲起身体躲避自己的触碰。他模仿王耀之前的动作，撕了王耀的衣服，贪婪地抚摸那身玉一样的肌肤，阿尔弗雷德眼里充满了快意，“有趣吗？嗯？”

“下来。”王耀皱着眉，眼中却不见慌乱。时近傍晚，夕阳穿过半透明的床帘，把玫瑰花的纹路印在王耀侧脸上，他的眼神迷离，他的话语像有魔力。阿尔弗雷德几乎都能看到这幅漂亮皮囊下的衰朽，肮脏，不堪，是他想要摆脱和跨过的东西。他应该下去的，阿尔弗雷德自言自语，手劲松了又紧紧了又松。

……可是他想要他，疯了一般地想。

阿尔弗雷德决定置王耀的意见于不顾，虽然他就没听从过谁的意见。他俯下身再次攫住王耀的唇，辗转吮吸。他很温柔，他想，可能他一生的温柔都在这里了。

可是王耀咬了他。该死，他真的想咬断自己的舌头！阿尔弗雷德表情山雨欲来，他死死掐着王耀下巴，眼神阴沉，“你不愿意。”

王耀面无表情地看着他。阿尔弗雷德卡进王耀双腿中间，隔着薄薄的一场布料蹭着王耀。阿尔弗雷德看着王耀逐渐变硬，脸色稍缓。

“你明明也想。”阿尔弗雷德捉住王耀下体搓揉，但动作有些拘谨，小心翼翼……青涩的，没经验的。他看王耀没表情，就加重了力气，如愿看到王耀呼吸重了，喉结微颤，胸口泛出粉红，脸难耐地转到一边，抿紧唇。阿尔弗雷德再接再厉，就像玩一个新玩具一样，看王耀因为他的动作低吟喘息，乃至下意识夹紧双腿。

阿尔弗雷德舔了下牙齿，忍住了。他低头吻王耀，但这次有经验了，手要罩住王耀的嘴避免他再咬人。木质餐桌有一点凉，而阿尔弗雷德的呼吸灼热得能点燃血液，他吻在王耀侧颈上，舌尖沿着血管寸寸向下，让王耀想要蜷缩起身体，有些湿了。

王耀撑着理智，勉强稳住声线，“下去。”

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，眼神晦明难辨。看了王耀半晌，突然露出一个恶魔般的笑，“你不愿意，和我有什么关系。我想要，就可以。”说着他扯下了王耀身上最后一丝遮掩，解开了王耀的头发。黑发像细细的海藻，铺在王耀身下，衬得他皮肤苍白如雪，嘴唇像咬着红玫瑰。阿尔弗雷德看得眼睛都热了，俯下身一口咬在王耀胸口，含糊地说，“你让我杀人，没问题。但我永远不接受被栽赃，王耀。”

王耀喉咙里发出一声尖细的颤音，“栽赃……又怎样。你这么多的身份……还怕……唔！”

就像他在六年里日思夜想的，在脑海中演练过无数遍的——阿尔弗雷德食指很不熟练地抠挖，黏腻的手感让他感到惊奇。王耀因他毫无经验的动作疼到弓起身体，恨不能一脚踢开他。阿尔弗雷德渐渐找到了门路，看到王耀眼中弥漫开水汽，双唇微张。仿佛赌气一样，阿尔弗雷德又加了根手指，感受着内里的紧致，他笑了，“不要命令我，不要挑衅我……这可不是六年前，亲爱的。”他用一种很轻巧很漫不经心的语气说出“亲爱的”，实际上鬼知道他心跳得有多快！他害怕被反驳，哈！多么可笑，手上有十三条人命的杀人狂魔也会害怕。

王耀的眼睛湿润润地看着阿尔弗雷德，看得他硬得发疼。王耀好像没听到他的称呼，只是难耐地磨蹭双腿，“……挑衅，怎么，你会……哈，杀了我吗？”

阿尔弗雷德觉得这个湿度够了，于是低头再次吻上王耀。此时他再没了一开始的温柔，只是粗暴地攫取野蛮地掠夺，卷着王耀舌头在他口腔里拍打，夺取所有空气让王耀近乎窒息。王耀紧贴着桌子，被动承受，他不能反对也不想反对。两人亲得头昏脑涨，太阳即将落山，在那个至暗时刻，阿尔弗雷德贯穿了王耀，毫无保留地。

王耀一声尖叫，眼泪瞬间飙出来了，被阿尔弗雷德一点点舔掉。王耀太紧了，阿尔弗雷德被夹得差点射出来，努力耸动身体……他妈的，时间就这么短也太丢人了，但问题是太爽了，心中有种莫名的冲动，最好能让捅穿这个老家伙，让他满身都是自己的气味和液体，满脑子都是自己想不到其它任何东西。

王耀是一个欲望的沟壑，只有阿尔弗雷德能填满他。

“我会这样。”阿尔弗雷德亲了亲王耀的眼睛，看着那双欲色深重的眼睛在轻颤的睫羽下，仿佛是光都逃不出的黑洞，连阿尔弗雷德的灵魂都要被吸进去了。阿尔弗雷德开始慢慢动起来，没有频率没有节奏，只是凭他本能，却让王耀拱起了腰绷直了脚尖。王耀咬着唇不想发声，却被阿尔弗雷德的冲刺弄得大声呻吟，几乎要被那刺进深处的滚烫逼疯。坚硬如铁用力搅动着湿软，层叠的软肉欲拒还迎，严丝合缝缠绕住阿尔弗雷德，逼得阿尔弗雷德不得不咬住王耀肩膀来抑制自己的低吼。从六年前开始他就不想让王耀发现自己受他影响那么大，他抑制着欲望，那些欲望就像那些软肉，翕张滚烫，想要平复它们就只有“被操干”这一条路。

阿尔弗雷德加速耸动胯部，与王耀身体啪啪撞击。阿尔弗雷德很享受这个撞击，这让他一次又一次地深入温热，感受那具纤弱骨骼的美丽。他来回抚摸王耀的身体，白皙光滑的，每一寸都恰到好处的精致。此刻它们染上了淡粉，这是能折杀英雄的媚色。阿尔弗雷德仿佛恶狗舔舐骨头一样一遍遍舔舐王耀的下巴，王耀的喉结，王耀的乳头。他用牙齿重重啃咬，感受着那处肌肤猛得绷紧，他仿佛能听到皮下汩汩的血液声，让他想在王耀身上咬开口子，把他的血吮吸得一干二净。于是他这样做了，他用唇舌玩弄那小小的乳头，舌头一圈一圈把滑腻的唾液抹在周围，就是不触碰，在王耀难耐得扭动时突然用牙齿摩擦乳尖，让王耀像坏掉的收音机一样高高低低地呻吟。

餐桌猛烈摇晃，快要散架，本来冰冷的桌面被体温捂热。王耀扭动着身体，前端高耸着，想去蹭阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德注意到了，像没注意到一样就是不让他舒解前面。王耀实在受不了了，顶端流出了一点点晶莹的粘液。“解掉……”王耀动了动手腕，皮带绑得太牢了，勒出了鲜艳的红痕。阿尔弗雷德着迷地看着那抹红色，微砺的指尖摩挲着痕迹，让王耀莫名其妙地痒。“没必要。”阿尔弗雷德把王耀的腿拗成了v字，角度很大，一览无余。他摸索着抬起王耀的屁股，微微的倒转让王耀有一些惊慌，下一秒他就失去了思考的能力，猛烈的撞击把他的魂都撞没了，王耀顶端摩擦着阿尔弗雷德小腹，在激烈的摩擦中很快到顶，精液喷在阿尔弗雷德小腹上，淡金色的毛发上全是星点乳白。王耀疯狂绞紧，让阿尔弗雷德也撑不住了，再大开大合操几下之后就交代出去。灼热洒在深处，让王耀眼前一片空白。阿尔弗雷德抱紧了王耀，把他的头按在自己肩上不让王耀看见自己的表情……得偿所愿，欣喜若狂。留在王耀体内的部分又开始膨胀了，而房子里有太多地方供他取乐。

“夜还很长……”阿尔弗雷德在王耀耳边调笑。王耀喘气不止，也跟着笑了，“是嘛？”

阿尔弗雷德脑子稍稍冷静，“怎么？”

“啪嗒”一声，皮带被割开，掉在地上。王耀手掌里一把小银刀，手指一翻又不见了。他的双臂终于解放，花藤一样妖妖娆娆缠上阿尔弗雷德的脖子，阿尔弗雷德幸福得快要升天。就听王耀在他耳边轻声说：“西北90公里的那个，是你假冒的州警吧？”

阿尔弗雷德很得意，“是。”

王耀笑出声来，“今夜很短，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德蓝色的眼睛一眯：“你什么意思。”

王耀：“他的上衣外套左边口袋里有个小零件……哦，不要这样瞪我，人年纪大了自然记性不好。既然他想要我电话，那我就给喽，只不过好巧夹了个小零件进去。更巧的是，小零件上有你的指纹。”王耀笑得欢快，感受着阿尔弗雷德身上的冷汗，王耀甚至故意夹紧了，如愿听到阿尔弗雷德的闷哼声。

明明他才是被操的一个，此时他却从容地仿佛对方在被强迫。他甚至慢慢耸动身体，一上一下，好整以暇，主动去寻找快感。阿尔弗雷德一头冷汗地盘算完，发现最迟明天早上八点，肯定会有人来抓“州警里安·辛普森”，或者说，假冒州警的“马修·威廉姆斯”。 

他定定看着王耀，片刻之后他猛得抱住王耀，开始新一轮的活塞运动。王耀猝不及防，差点咬到舌头，他喘息着说：“再不走就要被抓了，阿尔弗雷德。”声音像黄莺一样婉转。就听到阿尔弗雷德低声说：“你老是把别人坑进监狱，自己逃出生天……这次是坑到我头上了？栽赃？”

“知道了还不滚？”

阿尔弗雷德轻轻抚摸王耀那头长发，语气缱绻：“我知道了，你怎么不怀疑我是怎么知道的？肯塔基，路易斯安纳……为什么我每次都能找到你？”

王耀眼神渐渐锐利，还没等他说话就迎来了下一波的战栗。阿尔弗雷德紧紧掐着他的腰，不让他逃，撞得越来越用力，像是要把自己撞进王耀身体里，“你尽管逃，嗯哼……尽管换身份……我总是能找到你的。” 阿尔弗雷德的声音很沉，像是深海里鲨鱼翻滚，肆意掀起王耀心底的泥沙，“Wherever you go, whatever you do...”他嘴角裂开，嗓音还带着纵情过后的粗粝，砂纸一样磨得王耀一激灵，“I will find you.”

“今夜很短，但操昏你的时间还是有的。”

————

第二天早上，值班的老州警看着新人走进来，制服穿得歪歪斜斜，帽子都遮不住凌乱的金发。“嚯。”老琼斯暧昧地微笑，“过了个美好的夜晚啊，威廉姆斯？”对方压了压帽子，舔了下嘴唇，“是的，美好的晚上。”

“很快，之后的每一天晚上都会这么美好。”


End file.
